pokemonatofandomcom-20200213-history
Velocinobi
Velocinobi is a dual-type Grass/Dark-type Pokemon. It evolves from Grinobi starting at level 17 and evolves into Ninliensis starting at level 36. Game information Hekos Pokedex: #002 Ability: Overgrow, Prankster (Hidden Ability) Species: Ninja Body Style: Has a bipedal, tailed form. Gender Ratio: 7M:1F Egg Groups: Monster, Dragon Catch Rate: 45 Height: 2'11" Weight: 39.5 lbs Maximum Experience: 1059860 Obtained EVs: 1ATK, 1SPD Evolves: At level 36 Biology Physiology Velocinobi is more saurian in appearance than its previous form. It is still lime green in color, however, its underbelly is darker than Grinobi's. Its tail is longer and now has a three-pointed leaf-like spade on the end. On their feet they have three black talons on each of its toes. On its thighs it has four leaf-like feathers. It has three pointed fingers. On its arms, it now has six feather-like leaf blades on its forearms. On its back are patches of grass or leaves. It scleras are now black and its irises are yellow with dark purple reptilian pupils. Velocinobi's leaf blades can be used to cut through thick brush and undergrowth in the jungle. Gender differences None. Special abilities Velocinobi has same abilities as Grinobi but its arm blades are sharper and better to use. Velocinobi is very fast and can sprint through the jungle with ease and finesse. Behavior Velocinobi are less solitary than its previous form, preferring to hunt and work in small groups. They hunt by sneaking up from behind and flanking prey in the dark. Habitat Velocinobi mostly live in jungles. Although they live in packs, they are incredibly rare to see at all in the wild. Diet Velocinobi do not care much for Pokemon Food like their earlier form and like to eat insects and small mammals. It also can produce energy via photosynthesis. Stats Base Stats: *HP: 70 *ATK: 100 *DEF: 50 *SP.ATK: 75 *SP.DEF: 50 *SPD: 80 *Total: 435 Learnset By Level Up *Base: Pound *Base: Leer *Level 6: Razor Leaf *Level 11: Quick Attack *Level 16: Fury Cutter *Level 22: Pursuit *Level 28: Leaf Blade *Level 34: Sworda Dance *Level 40: Acrobatics *Level 46: Giga Drain *Level 52: Night Slash *Level 58: Leaf Storm By TM/HM *TM01 Hone Claws *TM02 Dragon Claw *TM04 Calm Mind *TM05 Roar *TM08 Bulk Up *TM09 Called Shot *TM10 Hidden power *TM11 Sunny Day *TM12 Taunt *TM19 Impulse *TM21 Frustration *TM22 Solar Beam *TM27 Return *TM31 Brick Break *TM32 Double Team *TM40 Aerial Ace *TM41 Torment *TM42 Facade *TM43 Threat Dance *TM44 Rest *TM46 Thief *TM48 Razor Seed *TM52 Focus Blast *TM53 Energy Ball *TM54 False Swipe *TM56 Fling *TM60 Quash *TM62 Acrobatics *TM63 Embargo *TM65 Shadow Claw *TM66 Payback *TM67 Retaliate *TM70 Flash *TM75 Swords Dance *TM78 Speed Ball *TM81 X-Scissor *TM84 Poison Jab *TM86 Grass Knot *TM87 Swagger *TM89 U-Turn *TM95 Vampire Fang *HM01 Cut *HM07 Defog By breeding -- By tutoring *Covet *Seed Bomb *Low Kick *Iron Tail *Aqua Tail *Foul Play *Dragon Pulse *Sucker Punch *Last Resort *Knock Off *Synthesis *Giga Drain *Snatch *Grass Pledge Origin Concept Origin Velocinobi, like Grinobi, is based on velociraptors and other saurians and Ninja. Its arm blades are like Ninja weapons and are like feathers that are on the Velociraptor mongoliensis' arms. Its feet are still shaped liked Ninja tabi. Its ability to run extremely fast through the jungle is reminiscent to the Velociraptor's ability to run fairly fast. Name Origin Velocinobi's name is a combination of Velociraptor and Shinobi. Trivia None.